Attacking Wilds
What is a Wild? : Wilds is an acronym of Wilderness. Wilds are areas of land you can conquer which will give you different types of rewards and/or bonuses. All wilds has an army that you have to defeat to get the bonus of it. : you could find those in the "terrain map" shortcut (T). : all wilds has the next stats: *lvl *type *stance *rarity *dilapidation *time lvl : the wilds has lvl that increase according to the closest city population, also the army inside that wild increase, and also the lvl of the rewards is higher. type : You could say wilds are divided in 3 types: *Capturable (resources) *Rewards *Special Event Capturable: *Farmland *Lumber Mill *Stonepit *Mine :: All this wilds will give you a different boost in resources production. limitation is 100% extra boost, i.e. if you produce stone 500/h and the wild you conquer has a +1200 stone bonus, it means you will have a 240% boost, so you will get the 100% (only get other stone 500/h) extra and the 140% more is wasted. :: each wild could be assigned to diferent cities you own Rewards: *Alchemy Lab *Ancient Tomb *Fuel Factory - special reward "fuel tank" use to burn damage in conquered cities. *Gem Mine - special reward "gems" for fortify and re-forge hero gear. *Little Pond - special reward "extinguisher" use to reduce burn damage in conquered cities. *Stonehenge *Strange Statue *Ruins *Vault - only reward "coins", none other wilderness give coins. : Gem Mine, Little Pond and Vault are the wilds that appears the less in the map. Special Events: : this depends on the event type, you should refer to aeria Golden Age forums for more info on this. Stance *Offensive *Defensive : This does not mean the type of army inside the wilds, but the stance of the army hero and units you should use to have higher chance of success and less unit losses. Rarity : as items the wild has 5 rarity grades: *white - common *green - normal *blue - advance *purple - rare *orange - epic : the wilderness that appears the most is the common (white) ones. to be able to see any of the other rarity grades of wilds you need to use your "wilderness information" points Dilapidation : This is strongly related to the Time stat. : The wild dilapidation varies depending on the type. According to that stats it will have max dilapidation capacity, i.e. 0/1000 or 750/12000. : Dilapidation start with 0 and increases with time, after dilapidation reaches the max it will disappear. (there is no much information if conquering and attacking the wild also increases dilapidation) Time : This is strongly related to the Dilapidation stat : The wild time varies depending on the type, while time passes it increases dilapidation. Attacking Wilds How you attack a wild? : Go to "terrain map", select the wilderness you want to conquer, after you click the wilds a window will open with a list of your armies that are in range of attack, select the army you want send and click "Military" button. : Wait for your army to march to the designated location of the wild and enter in battle, after your army finish the battle you will get in your mail, *war report *wilderness battle thropies - if the wild gives any reward. what happens after I attack/conquer a wild? : Reward type: :: After your army conquer this wild disappear automaticaly, making your army return to your city. : Capturable type: :: Will not disappear and stay in your possession until it disappears or another player player conquers it. :: It's not obligatory to keep your army at this wild location to keep control of it, after you conquer it you could "recall" your army and keep using your army for other attacks, dungeon, events, etc. : Special event type: :: Depending on the event, the wild will be one of the types described before, but with modifications the event apply to it. What are the rewards? : Rewards are the items you get from a battle. you could collent and put in in your bag. : Remember wilds don't have a 100% chance of giving rewards. Each wild could give different amount of items, the higher the lvl of the wild the higher the lvl of the item. : Rarity of the wild also affect the rewards, not only the amount but the type of those too. other info: : while you are in BP, or other type of protection you can attack and conquer wilds. When you use AMS it gives you protection but also don't let you use your army inside that city. BP - beginners protection lvl - level AMS - Advance Moving Signet Kransten - Hollows Alliance - Warlord Server Mjsh83 02:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC)